


Kidnapped : Spider-Ham Rescues You

by Deerman3



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spider-ham, i dont know how to categorize reader inserts oops / freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerman3/pseuds/Deerman3
Summary: And he swings around with you and you get dizzy.





	Kidnapped : Spider-Ham Rescues You

“Oh, you know what, I should escort you. Here.” Spider Ham picked you up, (with one paw, I might add) running out of the building. At one point you two reached part that seemed to have melted down to the metal skeleton, and Spider Ham dashed along one of the beams. You either averted your eyes for fear of heights, indulged in it with your steely stomach, or gazed down undaunted at the floors and floors of joists and pipes like a cave or a torture chamber, until your eyes hit drywall. It was very moving, any way you sliced it.

Spider Ham perched on a window sil. Again, either you were stuck by the angles of the distances, or struck by spotting the skyline. Maybe a near-by window was lit, private world within it tantalizing you. Maybe. Are you one of the people who looks into private worlds? Who IS Spider Ham? He was speaking. “Where's your base of operations?”

“I actually was at work. I better go back.” You told him the address.

“Dang.” He said, and swung, ran, leapt, interacting with the city in such a strange and dizzying and magical way. All while lifting you along with him. It wasn't very far, but it was sure something.

He helped you stand, right at the front door. He winked and then swung away.

Your co-worker hadn't notice any of it. And you were kind of mad because it was kind of crazy and you could have told them about it. That you met Spider Ham.


End file.
